


Energy for Destruction

by KumquatAssassin



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Murder, exploration of ghost nature, i dont know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KumquatAssassin/pseuds/KumquatAssassin
Summary: Sometimes murder is easy.





	Energy for Destruction

He pushed the palm of his brittle hand to the center of the man’s chest. Energy swirled around him. Moving, changing, breathing. The nature of life and death drifting between the cracks of the cosmos. Everything and nothing, such a thin line. Life a battle to keep one’s self planted firmly on the opposite side of the void.

The agent was breathing heavily, “What are you going to do son?” he said with a blooded grimacing smile. “You gonna kill me? You think you got the stomach for it?”

The boy's light eyes hardened. To see this man, laugh at him, after everything. He felt the prospect of making it all go away the same way he felt his body flicker in and out of existence. If only everything would stop moving.

He wanted to scream, he wanted to tell the man to shut up but something inside him told him that words wouldn’t do anything. There was no such thing as justice, no such thing as forgiveness. Nothing to be done but he needed _something_.

His fingers crackled with the familiar unknown energy.

It doesn’t matter.

None of this matters.

He let the energy go.

The man lay helpless on the ground when he felt it. Every section of his body being penetrated by the light. It crackled everywhere, ripping and tearing apart not only flesh but everything it contained. It was, in a way, the intended purpose of the energy.

Fine glowing lines broke the body like an intricate puzzle. Bone marrow, internal organs, everything, scattering in different directions. Shattered and mangled bits mixed together, creating a new color scheme.

The world kept moving and twisting. Energy, not for one second skipping a beat.

But, for the man, it stopped.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m supposed to be writing a paper about the meaning of life instead I decided to edit this. I wrote this, well let’s take a look here. Ah yes 5 years ago. I thought it was... interesting, hence why I cleaned it up to post it. feel free to tell me if you hate it if you want, I'm open


End file.
